Una pequeña historia de amor
by Alphabetta
Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor destinada a acabarse en el lavabo de aquella disco. Una pequeña historia de amor que debía durar aunque fuera un poco más. Una historia de amor que minuto a minuto dejó de ser pequeña. AU años 90. Lemon.


**_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _¡Y feliz cumpleaños con retraso para Deidara! Sí, ya va para tradición, pero tenía que escribir doble regalo esta vez. :D_**

 ** _Este fic es un AU de discoteca gay noventera. Me lo inspiró la historia del "Ken aretes mágicos", el muñeco Ken más vendido de Mattel hasta la fecha. Aunque en esta historia no sale Ken. D;_**

 ** _Y bueno, hay mucho lemon como ya debieron haberse imaginado. Espero que les guste ^^_**

* * *

 _"Cuando termine esta canción, le hablaré."_

Eso era lo que Obito se había estado diciendo a sí mismo desde hace cuatro canciones.

La luz rojiza intermitente bañaba el local. Entre destellos negros y blancos, Obito observaba desde la barra a la multitud bailando en la pista. Cuerpos que se movían al ritmo de la música, brazos que se alzaban, sujetando un botellín de cerveza, o tal vez una copa. No reconocía la canción, una voz femenina cantando en inglés una letra de la que solo conseguía pillar palabras sueltas. Pero no estaba mal, era pegadiza e invitaba a bailar.

Siguió con la mirada los movimientos del rubio al que le había echado el ojo el día anterior. Había parejas bailando juntas, algunas de forma bastante provocativa. Cómo le gustaría ser uno de ellos junto a él, tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo, refregándose contra el mismo mientras el mareo por el alcohol y el centelleo de luces de diversos colores lo llevaban a hacer cosas demasiado atrevidas para él. Debería lanzarse antes de que alguien más se le adelantase, eso lo sabía. El chico era de una belleza rara de ver. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero ya odiaba la idea de verlo irse con alguien más.

—Se llama Deidara —dijo Zetsu, dejando una bandeja llena de vasos de tubo sucios a su lado y rodeando la barra para comenzar a fregarlos. Su viejo amigo era la razón por la que iba al local de vez en cuando. Zetsu le hacía descuento, y la música no era mala al contrario de muchos otros sitios.

Deidara. Le gustó aquel nombre tanto como le gustaba la sensual forma en que se movía. Su presencia lo atraía irremediablemente, como un imán. Era nuevo para Obito el sentir ese deseo tan violento por alguien, más alguien que no conocía. No eran su estilo los líos de una noche, pero quería a Deidara en su cama. O en cualquier cama del mundo, no iba a ponerse exigente con eso. Incluso si no era una cama, cualquier rincón solitario le valía igual.

—¿Está solo? —preguntó Obito a su viejo amigo.

—Suele venir con un tipo, los dos llevan el aro cosido en el lado inferior derecho de la ropa. Tienes suerte.

A Obito no se le había pasado por alto ese detalle, por supuesto. El aro para el pene cosido en el lado derecho del chaleco vaquero de Deidara. Era la señal entre homosexuales para decir a los demás que andaba en busca de alguien que le soplara en la nuca. Y él quería optar a ese puesto.

Dio otro trago a su bebida y observó como Deidara caminaba entre la gente y le tocaba el hombro a un tipo semidesnudo de cabello color plata que estaba bailando pegado a un hombre alto de piel bronceada y tatuajes simulando costuras hasta en la cara. No se perdió detalle de la interacción. Tras una pequeña conversación, Deidara sacó algo dle bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y se lo puso en la mano. El tipo le hizo una seña a su acompañante, quien a su vez le pasó algo que Obito no pudo ver. Algún tipo de droga, era lo más probable.

Cuando se volvió otra vez hacia Zetsu, este estaba echando vodka rosa en un vaso grande lleno de hielo. Su amigo le dedicó una enigmática y amplia sonrisa.

—¿No vas a ir a por el rubito aún? Mira que si tardas mucho te lo van a levantar —dijo animadamente.

—Debería —contestó Obito.

A pesar de su creciente atracción, la falta de familiaridad con la situación lo frenaba. Sentía como si no sabría como actuar una vez lo tuviera delante. Zetsu abrió una lata de cherry cola y rellenó el vaso con su contenido. Le puso una cereza y una cañita de plástico antes de empujarlo hacia Obito.

—Toma, llévale esto. Le gustará. Es lo que suele tomar. Ya te lo agregué a la cuenta.

—¿Qué es?

—Se llama bomba. Es lo que siempre toma.

—Bomba... —repitió, perdido en la forma en la que la jugosa cereza flotaba entre blancos trocitos de hielo.

—Y ahora fuera de aquí. ¿No ves que estoy fregando? ¡No me entretengas más, Tobi!

Zetsu le guiñó un ojo, agitando un paño delante de él como para echarlo de ahí. Él aún no se sentía listo para presentarse ante él, pero casi sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, se aproximó al chico con la bomba en una mano y su propia bebida en otra. Cuando Deidara se dio cuenta que estaba yendo hacia él dejó de bailar, y su estado de nerviosismo empeoró. Aún así, logró que no se le notase mientras le tendía el vaso con la bebida color rosa oscuro. Lo tenía más cerca que nunca.

—¿Te importa si te hago compañía? —dijo.

Sintió su garganta atorada por las emociones cuando Deidara posó sus ojos azules en él. Era increíble como ni las luces rojas que centelleaban por todas partes eran capaces de ocultar aquel tono de azul. Se preguntó si alguien tan bello era si quiera real. Alrededor de ellos la gente seguía bailando, casi todos eran hombres, aunque había también alguna que otra chica. Tras observarlo con una media sonrisa de arriba a abajo, Deidara tomó la bebida de su mano y dio un trago a través de la cañita sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Obito se obligó a sí mismo a aguantarle la mirada a pesar de la repentina sensación de debilidad que lo invadía.

Si él aceptase, lo montaría en un taxi hasta su casa y le haría el amor toda la noche en ese mismo momento.

—Gracias, hm. Me pareció antes que me estabas mirando, pero pensé que era mi imaginación.

A Obito le costó entenderlo, la música estaba demasiado alta por lo que se acercó mucho a él para que lo escuchase mejor.

—Soy bueno disimulando. Llevo mirándote desde ayer —confesó esperando una reacción que pudiera analizar.

Deidara alzó una ceja con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios. Le gusta darse cuenta de esos pequeños dealles en su expresión.

—¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo lanzarte? No muerdo —dijo con un delicioso tono sugerente.

—Espero que eso último sea mentira —respondió Obito haciendo a Deidara sonreír ampliamente.

Normalmente no era tan atrevido, pero su segunda copa en la mano y ver que encontraba respuesta positiva en el chico le daba algo de valor, aunque no el suficiente como para atrapar en su dedo la gotita de vodka cherry cola que se derramó mentón abajo al beber otra vez y lamerla. O como para lamerla directamente de su piel. Le asustaba pensar que acababa de presentársele y estuviera pensando esas cosas. ¿Qué opinaría él si supiera?

Aunque tal vez su expresión lo delataba, porque él no paraba de mirarlo como si lo encontrase gracioso. Se limpió la barbilla con el revés de la mano y se acercó a su oído.

—Tal vez lo sea, hm —dijo en voz alta, para hacerse oír sobre la música—. Ya pensaba que no iba a tener suerte.

—¿Te gusta tu suerte?

La canción cambió a otra que estaba de moda, y el griterío momentáneo lo hicieron tener que hablar más alto.

—Mmm ya lo creo —se apoyó en su brazo por un breve segundo, más por accidente que a propósito, pero a Obito le pareció demasiado poco, tan desesperado por más roce como estaba—. Pero pensé que estabas con el camarero, has estado hablando mucho con él.

—O sea que me has estado echando el ojo también —dijo, feliz porque Deidara hubiera estado al tanto también de sus movimientos.

—Sería idiota no alegrarse la vista cuando surge la ocasión.

Obito pudo sentir como su cara se sonrojaba. Tampoco iba especialmente arreglado, nada fuera de lo usual. Camiseta de manga corta negra ajustada, remetida por el pantalón, también negro, justo como era la moda en ese momento, cinturón con vistosa hebilla plateada y un colgante sencillo en su cuello.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te alegraba la vista? —preguntó Obito, curioso por saberlo y por conseguir algún cumplido que atesorar del chico de belleza casi celestial.

Con su mano libre, Deidara cerró los dedos alrededor de la piel de su brazo junto a la manga de su camiseta y apretó. Le gustó verlo impresionado.

—¿A qué gimnasio vas, hm?

—En realidad a ninguno. Tengo equipamiento en casa, no mucho. Mancuernas y una bicicleta estática. ¿Vienes aquí solo?

Sabía la respuesta, pero lo preguntó igual para no dejar que la conversación muriera.

—Vine con un amigo, pero le estoy dando privacidad. Suele quedar mucho con ese otro tipo, aunque no tienen nada serio. O eso dice él.

—Entiendo —murmuró Obito buscando al tipo de antes con la mirada. No lo vio, pero era difícil con tanta gente. De vez en cuando, alguien les rozaba con el brazo o la espalda mientras bailaban. Era difícil no invadir el espacio personal de nadie más.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Como te dije, vine a ver a Zetsu, él es mi amigo más antiguo.

—¿En serio no viniste a buscar plan para la noche, hm? No te habría costado mucho.

—En principio no. Hasta que te vi —dijo, el desinhibimiento del alcohol lo ayudó a agregar eso último.

Y sonrió mientras lo miraba, contagiando a Deidara. Dando un gran trago que dejó su vaso de vodka con cherry cola hasta la mitad, dejó el vaso en una pequeña estantería instalada alrededor de un pilar cercano para tal propósito.

—Bailemos un rato —dijo apoyando el antebrazo en su hombro derecho.

Obito no sabía si podría soportar su proximidad sin sufrir un colapso, se concentró en poner en orden su agitada mente mientras el cuerpo de Deidara se contorneaba delante de él, tan cerca del suyo que podía captar el calor que emanaba de él. No se encontraba totalmente cómodo bailando cuando estaba sobrio, pero sabía que nadie se estaría fijando en su forma de bailar, le dio de nuevo gracias al alcohol. Dejó su bebida casi vacía junto a la de Deidara, puso una mano de forma experimental sobre la cadera del casi desconocido chico y se dejó llevar por la canción que sonaba. La mirada lasciva que se ganó le hizo saber que estaba en el camino correcto.

Más canciones fueron transcurriendo y con ellas, el calor aumentando. El aire se sentía espeso y no sabía qué lo estaba mareando más, si la bebida o esos breves momentos en los que su piel sudorosa se rozaba con la de Deidara, o cuando alguna parte de su cuerpo chocaba contra el suyo en el vaivén de la pista de baile.

—Podemos irnos a la zona de los sofás si lo prefieres, hm —dijo Deidara tras un rato.

—Aquí se está bien.

La mano en su hombro descendió por su pecho. Obito contuvo la respiración al sentir la presión de aquellos dedos en un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado, deseando que no los quitase nunca de ahí. Deidara se inclinó en su oído, al sentir el cálido aliento golpear contra el mismo pensó que se iría a derretir ahí mismo.

—Antes pillé un poco de eme... ¿Quieres?

El ofrecimiento lo sorprendió. Obito nunca había consumido éxtasis, pero siempre había sentido cierta curiosidad. Mucha gente lo consumía en esos entornos, según Zetsu.

—Lo sé, te vi antes.

Ahora, Deidara era quien había sido pillado por sorpresa.

—Vaya, sí que estabas pendiente de mí.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, pero Obito no se atrevía a besarlo aún, por mucho que quisiera. Sintió envidia por esas parejas que sí lo hacían.

—Más de lo que crees, Deidara.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Obito se asustó. Quería haberlo sorprendido pero quizá se había pasado.

—No me digas que también me has estado acechando.

—¡No! Zetsu, mi amigo el camarero, fue quien me dijo tu nombre. Yo no se lo pedí, pero no era precisamente un secreto que te estuviera mirando mucho. Él tiene un sentido especial para esas cosas.

—¿Y cómo lo sabía él?

—No lo sé. Zetsu es único para conseguir información. Ni yo mismo sé cómo lo hace.

—¿No me vas a decir el tuyo? No es justo que tú sepas como me llamo y yo no, hm.

—Obito.

—Hmmm... Con que Obito, ¿eh?... —dijo, le pareció que su nombre sonaba mejor que nunca salido de aquellos labios—. ¿Quieres eme o no? Ya pronto serán las doce.

Lo vio sacar la bolsita blanca con la pastilla amarilla dentro. Al parecer Deidara iba en serio.

—¿Qué pasa a las doce?

—DJ Pain va a venir para la sesión de acid house de los sábados. No suelo tomar cuando ligo, pero media dosis lo hará todo un poco más interesante. Créeme, hm.

Deidara partió la pastilla en dos y se echó la mitad a la boca. La otra mitad se la pasó a Obito, quien la tomó sin estar seguro del todo.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes —confesó.

—Lo sé. Se te nota —dijo Deidara riendo—. Pero te va a gustar, de otra manera no te lo habría ofrecido.

La mitad de la carita sonriente que era la pastilla, aún estaba en la palma de su mano extendida. Obito la tomó y la puso en su boca, sabía amarga y sintética, como un analgésico. Acabó su bebida de un trago para quitarse el sabor.

Ese fue el momento en que la música paró y las luces se apagaron. Algunos aplaudían, otros silbaban y coreaban el nombre de DJ Pain. Una solemne obertura comenzó a sonar y las tenues luces moradas se encendieron. Obito se arrimó a Deidara o al que pensó que era Deidara, ya que no veía nada. Liberaron un espeso humo, que al reflejo de las luces moradas cada vez más intensas, tornaban el mundo de miles de tonos violetas. Monocolor.

Entonces, mientras la música aumentaba en intensidad, unos focos blancos intermitentes se encendieron. Era Deidara a quien se había agarrado después de todo, sintió alivio. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, mejillas rosadas en un mundo violeta.

La temperatura era sofocante. El deseo palpable, imposible de resistir. La multitud más exaltada que antes se cerraba alrededor de ellos. Obito atrajo a Deidara a sí presionando una mano sobre su espalda.

—No te vayas a perder —dijo, inclinándose muy lentamente hasta esos labios sin atreverse a rozarlos. Deidara pasó su lengua por ellos animándolo sin palabras a acercarse más.

Tortura.

Fue Deidara quien acabó con ese espacio de aire entre ellos, haciendo que sus labios, calientes y humedecidos se encontrasen. Los dedos de Deidara recorrieron su torso, su pecho, pasaron más allá de sus hombros hasta que sus brazos rodearon su nuca. Obito había querido darle un primer beso de prueba, pero se encontró a sí mismo poniéndole más dedicación de la esperada. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, sus lenguas estaban enlazadas la una en la otra, sus cuerpos más pegados que nunca en medio de la pista de baile.

La primera canción comenzó, las luces enloquecieron, así como los presentes. Ese ritmo rápido, melodía repetitiva, ecos y ruidos no eran lo suyo. Pero en su estado, se encontró apreciándolo en cierta manera. Le ponía a sus labios refregándose, a sus lenguas batallando, a la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos una peculiar banda sonora.

Medio bailando, medio aprisionándolo contra él, Obito apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Deidara, rozó la nariz contra la piel de su cuello y aspiró fuerte su aroma almizclado con un toque de sudor. Abrió los labios pegados a su piel en un avance tentativo.

—Mmmmm... —a Deidara se le escapó un suave ronroneo más hermoso que cualquier melodía.

Obito siguió besando su sensible piel para poder oírlo otra vez de camino a su garganta. Su mente parecía ir ligeramente ralentizada con respecto al ritmo de los acontecimientos, porque estaba lamiendo su cuello con total descaro, labios succionando, dejando a su paso círculos rojizos. Y Deidara gemía, bastante audiblemente sin importarle ni un poco que estuvieran rodeados de gente. A él tampoco parecía estar importándole, cosa que le sorprendió. Porque si había algo que a Obito le importaba demasiado para su gusto, era lo que opinasen los demás.

Pero a Deidara lo quería hacer suyo ahí mismo. Zetsu mencionó que los tríos en la zona de los sofás eran frecuentes.

—Mmmh, Deidara... —murmuró, subiendo por la parte opuesta de su cuello hasta su oído.

Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado varias canciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? A Obito le parecieron un par de minutos pero debió haber sido más. El juego de luces ya no le parecía mareante, sino provisto de un afinado sentido estético, que complementaba el ritmo ácido, que quedaba más que perfecto en la situación en la que estaban. Desconocidos besándose en la pista de baile.

Y entonces notó, que el tacto de su cuerpo era tremendamente adictivo y placentero. Sus manos recorriendo su espalda estaban más sensibles que nunca, casi sentía su piel vibrar, la rugosidad llena de matices de su chaleco vaquero, bajo el cual sentía la firmeza y calidez de su piel. La suavidad y tersura de su redondeado y perfecto trasero, cediendo ante sus dedos. Y Deidara jadeaba, diciendo su nombre junto a su oído, retorciéndose en sus brazos. Miles de estímulos saturaban su cerebro, su piel, su ser entero.

—No puedo para de tocarte. No puedo...

Deidara rió y metió una mano bajo su camiseta. Se dio cuenta en ese instante que su pene estaba imposiblemente apretado contra sus pantalones, y que en el refriegue él debió haberlo notado. Le hubiera gustado saber cuanto tiempo llevaba así.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Deidara subió su camiseta con expresión traviesa, dejando su estómago al descubierto. Ver las uñas negras de sus dedos sobre su piel encendió en él un placer casi orgásmico. Obito jamás en su vida se había corrido en los pantalones, pero en ese momento pensó que eso era exactamente lo que iría a suceder. El resto de presentes ya no le importaba.

Sin dejar de tocar, Deidara apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, labios rozando el lóbulo de su oreja junto a una ráfaga de aire caliente, con cada respiración.

—¿Tienes condones, hmm? —susurró en su oído.

Iba a correrse vergonzosa e irremediablemente si seguía imaginándose su futuro más inmediato.

—Sí. Creo que sí. Debería —respondió, mirando fascinado como se agitaba el cabello de Deidara con el movimiento.

Sacó su cartera del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón para comprobarlo. Con Deidara enganchado a él mordisqueando su cuello y acariciando su torso, la tarea le llevó más de lo esperado. Más de una vez perdió el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo y se abandonó a las intensas sensaciones. Por fin pudo sacar el paquetito cuadriculado del lugar donde lo puso.

Deidara lo tomó para examinarlo, después se echó a reír. Y a pesar de que no entendía por qué, a Obito se le contagió aquella risa. Se sentía plenamente feliz por alguna razón.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas esto ahí?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡Porque está cuatro meses caducado! —exclamó, y Obito estaba demasiado ensimismado en mirar lo bello que era cuando reía como para sentirse avergonzado—. ¡Es la primera vez que me pasa esto!

—Podemos comprar más. Aunque tendremos que salir, según Zetsu las máquinas de los baños suelen estar vacías a estas alturas... ¿Qué hora es?

Se había dejado el reloj en casa y Obito tenía la sensación de que bien podía ser la una de la noche o las cinco.

—Nah, le pediré uno a Hidan, seguro que lleva.

Tomando de la mano a Deidara, Obito se dejó conducir entre la multitud. Estaba particularmente atento a todo, a las luces, a las caras de los demás, muchos de los cuales sumidos en su propia historia de amor particular. Sin duda era el efecto del eme pero se sentía más feliz que en mucho tiempo, por los demás y por él mismo. Algo le hacía sentir como si estuviera enamorado hasta la médula de Deidara, el casi desconocido al que a penas se había atrevido a hablarle unas horas atrás.

Encontraron al amigo de Deidara bailando con el tipo de antes, de la forma más obscena que Obito había visto nunca bailar a alguien. El tal Hidan bailaba de espaldas a su acompañante, uno de sus brazos doblado hacia atrás, agarrándolo del cabello, ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba. Por culpa de la música, Obito no escuchó la conversación que tuvieron, pero por la expresión de ambos, parecía que no iba a haber trato. Luego el tipo alto dijo algo mientras sacaba la caja de condones arrugada de su bolsillo, y Deidara se volvió a él.

—Dice que nos lo puede vender si queremos, hm. Malditos tacaños.

Obito le puso un billete por el doble del precio de una caja llena en el elástico del pantalón del tipo alto y se la arrebató. Le estaba saliendo caro, pero no tenía tiempo para regatear.

—Gracias —dijo, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Deidara y alejándose de ellos.

Atravesaron de nuevo la pista de baile, Obito dejándose llevar por Deidara de la mano e intentando no distraerse con cada mínima cosa que le llamaba la atención. Entrar a los baños fue como pasar a través de un portal a un mundo completamente diferente, el suelo estaba encharcado, las paredes llenas de pintadas y se estuchaban gemidos viniendo de uno de los cubículos. No obstante, a Obito no le importaba nada de eso si estaba con él.

Deidara fue golpeando las puertas de los cubículos una tras otra hasta encontrar una que no estaba bloqueada. Ni bien echó el cerrojo, se lanzó contra Obito, cuya espalda golpeó la maltratada puerta. Sus labios se estrellaron contra los suyos, mientras que su lengua intentaba abrirse paso para encontrarse con la ajena una vez más.

—Mmmm... Obito... —dijo Deidara entre jadeos, frotándose con descaro y mirándolo con un nivel de lujuria con el que nadie lo había mirado antes.

Con el sentido del tacto tan agudizado, aquella fricción le supo a gloria, gimió en voz alta, sin importarle quien pudiera oírlo.

—¿Sí, mi amor? —ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba llamando así, pero le apetecía.

Sacando un condón de la caja metida en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, Deidara rasgó el envoltorio plastificado. Nada más que ese débil sonido hizo que su erección empujase en anticipación contra sus apretados pantalones.

—Quiero chupártela un rato.

No esperó a su respuesta. Se puso el condón entre los labios y comenzó a deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. Obito lo ayudó con manos temblorosas, desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera. Deseoso de empezar pero sin poder creerlo, todo a la vez.

—Ah... Te ves tan bien desde ese ángulo —dijo, mirando como apoyaba el preservativo en su glande y lo desenrollaba para cubrir su miembro entero.

Antes de metérsela en la boca, Deidara tomó la base de su erección y se dio unos golpecitos con ella en sus labios separados mirándolo a los ojos. Siempre a los ojos. Aquello era demasiado, y ni habían empezado. Lo tentó un poco, pasándolo por sus mejillas, rozando la nariz. Deidara se agarró firmemente a su cadera con una de sus manos.

—Ahh... Deidara... Y así te ves... Mejor aún...

No comprendía como no se había corrido ya, con lo caliente que iba y lo sensible que estaba. Deidara cerró los ojos, y la punta de su miembro desapareció tras sus labios. Él nunca gemía tanto durante el sexo, de hecho, no era demasiado vocal. Y ahí estaba, jadeando audiblemente y maldiciendo como un poseído mientras su erección salía y entraba de la boca de Deidara. Movió sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, sintiendo que se derretía en aquel calor celestial pero infernal a la vez.

La mano de Deidara agarró su cadera con más fuerza aún y él hizo lo propio con el borde del cubículo. Se oyeron risas afuera, y alguien llamó a la puerta, preguntando si todo iba bien.

—¡Fuera de servicio! —gritó como pudo.

—¡Eso, dejen de molestar, envidiosos! —agregó Deidara.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y ambos sonrieron, Obito tomó su pene para acercarlo de nuevo a sus labios. Deidara comenzó a tragárselo otra vez, sin protestar, tomándose su tiempo en el vaivén que estaba volviendo a Obito loco. La tomaba entera, hasta que sentía su punta en el estrecho hueco de su garganta y sus testículos pegados a su mentón.

El placer que sentía era muy similar al de un orgasmo, solo que no se estaba corriendo. Las intensas sensaciones seguían fluyendo sin darle tregua pero por alguna razón no conseguía llegar al clímax. No era como si le importase, aquello era mejor, más durarero e igual de placentero. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Otra vez perdió la noción del tiempo. Firmemente agarrado al borde superior de la puerta, a veces temía que iba a desencajarla de las bisagras. La mano de Deidara acariciando la base de su miembro cada vez más rápido mientras que su boca se ocupaba de la parte superior. Dios, se veía tan perfecto ahí arrodillado con su verga en la boca y los ojos cerrados, totalmente dedicado a la tarea... A Obito le faltaba el aire ya y le preocupaba que las rodillas se le doblasen y acabase en el suelo. Necesitaba correrse con urgencia, ya no aguantaba ese placer demasiado intenso, pero que lo dejaba constantemente insatisfecho.

—Oh... Mmmmh... Deidara...

Con un gemido más propio de un moribundo, vino el orgasmo. Un orgasmo que no parecía que se fuera a terminar. Obito no se cayó al suelo, pero cuando consiguió reponerse de tal estallido de placer, le temblaban las piernas y se sentía enormemente relajado. Bajó la tapadera del inodoro y se sentó en él, jadeando.

—Wow... Eres bueno... Casi... Me matas ahí...

Deidara le quitó con cuidado el condón y lo anudó.

—Te ha costado llegar. Ya me dolía la mandíbula.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo, sintiéndose mal por haberle causado molestias.

—Mereció la pena, hm. Me gusta la cara que pones cuando te corres —contestó, con tono seductor.

En condiciones normales se habría sentido avergonzado. Seguro que su cara de orgasmo era ridícula. No le gustaba no poder controlar eso. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pues no tenía ganas ningunas de moverse, Obito se subió el boxer y abrochó de nuevo el pantalón. Ni bien terminó de hacerlo Deidara se le sentó encima, enganchándose a su cuello.

—Mierda... No voy a poder moverme de aquí —dijo, la enorme sensación de bienestar y relax era tal que lo mantenían pegado a su improvisado asiento—. Y aún faltas tú.

—Tal vez yo ya haya terminado, hm —contestó Deidara, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Cómo que ya has terminado? —preguntó confundido.

Deidara señaló al suelo donde en efecto había un pequeño charco blanco.

—No pude evitarlo, me estabas poniendo muy caliente cada vez que gemías y tragabas aire como un desesperado.

—Eso es trampa. Se supone que ocuparme de tu placer era mi trabajo. Me siento estafado —protestó sin ganas.

—Te dije que no pude evitarlo, hm.

—Quiero que tus orgasmos sean míos —le dijo, con tal firmeza que Deidara abrió mucho los ojos—. Ahora no te dejaré ir hasta no haberte dado al menos dos más.

—Mmmmh... ¿Y qué vas a hacer, secuestrarme?

—Si eres tú quien viene conmigo no es secuestro —insinuó—. No vivo lejos de aquí, podríamos incluso ir andando.

Deidara pareció pensarlo un momento y Obito se dio cuenta ahí que no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. No aún. Le había sabido a demasiado poco esa noche.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer mañana, pero... Bah. Me da igual todo —dijo, ambos se besaron por un rato—. Llévame a tu casa.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Obito acariciaba su muslo distraidamente. Deidara quedó mirando el condón anudado aún en su mano. Una pequeña historia de amor que no tenía por qué acabar aún.

—En otra ocasión me sentiría mal. Pero me apetece ser egoísta esta noche y tenerte para mí.

—Espero que valga la pena, es mi cumpleaños y a mis amigos no les va a gustar que los deje tirados, hm.

—¿Tu... Cumplaños? —Eso lo cambiaba todo. Deidara no le dijo, y debió haberlo hecho. Y encima se había llevado una felación de él y aún no le había devuelto el orgasmo. Era Deidara quien debería estar recibiendo, y no dándole placer a él ni lastimándose la mandíbula por él—. Eh... Felicidades, jamás lo habría imaginado. Me ha pillado por sorpresa.

—Bueno, gracias, hm. ¿Sabes que hora es?

—No. Pero debe ser tarde. Vamos a mi casa.

Al salir del cubículo, entre miradas y comentarios mordaces de los que estaban ahí fumando o esperando, Deidara le agarró la muñeca a un desconocido para mirar la hora en su reloj. Las cuatro menos cinco, aparentemente. Ya lo intuía, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle lo rápido que se había pasado la noche. Fue a despedir a Zetsu y pagar la cuenta antes de salir a la calle de nuevo. La noche venía fresca y ambos iban de manga corta, acabando de salir de aquel ambiente caldeado. Obito esperó a estar en una calle desierta y oscura para pasar el brazo por los hombros de Deidara y mantenerlo cálido. No era conveniente que alguien los viera así, por lo que debían ser discretos.

—No puedo creer que todo este tiempo haya sido tu cumpleaños y no me lo hayas dicho.

—Tampoco sabía que íbamos a acabar en tu casa, ni que te iba a importar tanto, hm.

—Claro que me importa. Mereces algo especial en tu día —dijo, tras darle un beso en el pelo.

Obito no quería separarse de él, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su casa, tuvo que hacerlo en caso de que los viera algún vecino. No estaba preparado aún para salir del closet con según que gente.

Su casa estaba en el sexto piso de un edificio en una calle bastante transitada, aunque por suerte su apartamento daba a la parte de atrás, mucho más tranquila aunque con peores vistas. Cada uno subió en un ascensor distinto hasta el piso indicado. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue ir a la cocina y llenarse un vaso de agua para él y otro para Deidara.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Obito.

—Nah. Agua está bien, hm. Estoy cansado.

—Yo también. Bueno, cansado no, más bien demasiado relajado. Podría ir a sentarme en cualquier parte y no levantarme.

Deidara no contestó, sólo observó la cocina. Grande pero sencilla. Nunca le gustó tener demasiada decoración superflua.

—En verdad... Tampoco le diría que no a algo de comer, hm.

A Obito le dieron ganas de sacar todo lo comestible que tuviera en casa y ponerlo en la mesa. Pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor, tras sacar una bolsa de plástico, abrió el cajón de las golosinas y metió todo lo que había ahí, junto con un par de bolsas de papas fritas.

—Voy a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo—. Sólo para ti y para mí.

Buscó en varios cajones las velas de cumpleaños usadas que debía tener en algún lado. Mierda. Para tener tan pocas cosas, todos los cajones estaban desordenados.

—Me gusta como me mimas.

Su tono coqueto hizo a Obito sonreír. Por último, sacó unos muffins de chocolate que tenía en la despensa. Era su poco saludable desayuno de los domingos, pero visto que estaba a punto de amanecer, bien podía ser el desayuno.

—Hoy es tu día especial, ¿qué menos? Si hubiera sabido que iba a tener suerte con alguien cuyo cumpleaños es hoy, me habría preparado mejor, pero tendrá que ser así.

Guiñándole un ojo, lo tomó del brazo cargado con todo y lo guió fuera de la cocina.

—Pensé que íbamos a hacer una fiesta.

—Sí, pero no en la cocina.

—Ah... Creo que entiendo, hm.

Obito lo llevó a su habitación, encendió la mesita y dejó la comida junto a la cama.

—Ponte cómodo. Como si fuera tu casa.

Deidara no fue inmediatamente a su lado, sino que se quedó curioseando sus posters de bandas y la cajita llena de cintas de casete junto a la minicadena. Obito sucumbió a la relajación con la que llevaba peleando desde que estaban en aquel lavabo destartalado y se tumbó. Su cama jamás le pareció tan cómoda y mullida como en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí conmigo? Se está bien —dijo Obito.

—Estoy mirando qué tipo de música escuchas. Tienes un par de cosas que no están nada mal, hm.

Escuchó algunos sonidos, pero siguió mirando al techo. Parecía que Deidara estaba metiendo una cinta en la minicadena.

—¿Sólo un par? —Sintió el colchón ceder bajo el peso de Deidara, que ya se estaba comiendo uno de los muffins. El inicio de una canción comenzó a sonar—. ¿Qué pusiste?

—Prince —contestó Deidara, ahí reconoció la canción, era 'Little red corvette'—. Mmm... Podría comérmelos todos y dejarte sin nada, hm.

Y en ese instante, un pedazo de muffin de chocolate presionó contra los labios de Obito. Él tomó lo ofrecido, masticándolo lentamente para saborear mejor el chocolate.

—Qué glotón.

Tras acabárselo, Deidara gateó sobre él, quedando a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Obito inhaló con fuerza ante la inesperada visión desde ese ángulo.

—Quizá no me diste de comer lo suficiente antes, hm.

Rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos, Obito lo empujó hacia abajo. El efecto del eme ya hacía rato que iba en declive, pero su piel estaba aún más sensitiva que de costumbre y el peso del chico sobre él lo llevaba de vuelta a ese estado de bienestar absoluto. Agarró su rostro con ambas manos, apartando los mechones rubios que caían sobre su cara.

—No tengo ninguna queja con prestártela otro ratito, le gustó mucho estar metida en tu boca.

Le quitó el chaleco vaquero y mientras sus bocas se mantenían ocupadas la una con la otra, recorrió con los dedos el torso cubierto por la camiseta de red, sintiendo la apetitosa textura de su piel al descubierto entre las finas cuerdas que componían la prenda. Permitió que Deidara le quitase la camiseta y fuera bajando poco a poco, dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos todo el camino hasta su pecho.

Y nada más que con eso se puso duro otra vez. La música daba a la escena un toque extra de obscenidad y sin darse cuenta, sus caderas comenzaron a chocarse al ritmo de la canción. Las manos de Deidara ya estaban desabrochando la hebilla del cinturón y él se estaba rezagando otra vez. Obito no podía relajarse demasiado si quería darle el mejor tratamiento que hubiera recibido en ningún cumpleaños de su vida, por lo que usó sus brazos para aplastarlo otra vez contra su cuerpo. Acto seguido apartó su melena para descubrir su cuello y lo mordió con hambre voraz. Mientras su lengua se deslizaba por la suave piel, podía sentir el cuerpo de Deidara retorcerse de necesidad contra el suyo, así como oír los sonidos sin sentido que se le escapaban de vez en cuando.

Le encantaba como se sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre él mientras lo besaba con una pasión sin freno. Obito lo embestía con la cadera y Deidara respondía con un obsceno gemido. A veces le clavaba las uñas dejando finos arañazos en su brazo. Ambos parecían tener problemas controlando la fuerza empleada en sus atenciones.

Pero estaría bien, a Deidara le quedarían unas bonitas marcas en el cuello de su autoría y él podría echarle la culpa a algún gato. Aprovechó su posición privilegiada para bajarle el pantalón y sentir el bulto de su ropa interior entre sus manos.

—Voy a darte el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida —susurró comenzando a frotarlo.

Concentrado tan solo en el placer de Deidara, Obito empujó su hombro hacia arriba, para poder ver el placer en su expresión. Había pensado torturarlo poco a poco, hasta que estuviera rogándole que se lo follara, pero ahí supo que no iba a poder aguantar. Puede que no lo estuviera diciendo con palabras, pero con esa mirada suplicante le estaba gritando precisamente eso. Se incorporó para sacarle el boxer ajustado, momento que aprovechó Deidara para arrancarle el cinturón y abrirle la cremallera. El momento se convirtió en una pequeña batalla en la que uno pugnaba por desnudar al otro.

Al final, cayeron de lado a la cama, Deidara ya desnudo valiéndose de sus pies para seguir bajándole el pantalón, riendo. Obito no tuvo más remedio que ayudarlo y sacudir el pie para deshacerse de la prenda que había quedado pegada a él. Sólo el colgante en su cuello permaneció.

—Ja. Lo conseguí.

Obito lo observó reír con una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla y bajando poco a poco para trazar el contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero.

—Me gusta ver que estás desesperado por mi verga —dijo para molestarlo.

—Bueno, dijiste que me ibas a dar el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, yo sólo me hice ilusiones, hm.

Y lo abrazó, sin importarle lo íntimo que se viera el gesto, necesitaba sentir la completa desnudez de su cuerpo en el suyo. Atesorar cada segundo de lo que durase aquella pequeña historia de amor.

—Entonces, vamos a arreglar eso —susurró, tras un fugaz beso en los labios—. Déjame buscar la vaselina y será toda tuya.

Se incorporó para abrir cajón tras cajón de la mesita, también decidió sacar la bolsa de guantes de látex que usaba para no estrolearse las manos con productos químicos. Estaba seguro que los tenía ahí de la última vez que limpió el baño.

—Espero que no esté caducada también, hm —se burló Deidara echándosele encima, la búsqueda se le dificultó en esas condiciones.

—Hey, la vaselina no caduca, además la compré hace poco, la uso a veces cuando... —comenzó a decir, pero se cortó a media frase, sus costumbres en cuanto a autosatisfacción eran más difíciles de compartir—. Se siente mejor así.

—¿Qué es lo que se siente mejor, hmm?

Y mientras rebuscaba entre sus trastos, Deidara consiguió ver algo que le interesó. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se apoyó en su hombro, estiró el brazo y tomó la revista, semioculta al fondo del cajón.

—Eso es privado —lo advirtió Obito, sin dejar de buscar.

—Ni que fueras el único, todos necesitamos material —dijo Deidara observando al chico de la portada—. Esto está en alemán. ¿Sabes alemán?

— No. No las compré para leerlas —respondió, ya que las había descubierto no le quedaba otra que admitirlo.

Encontró el bote de vaselina metido en una caja de metal. Sólo a él se le ocurre esconder cosas cuando vive solo. Deidara estaba semi apoyado en él, pasando páginas de la revista. Sección consultorio, tienda erótica, horóscopo sexy y lo que parecía ser una sección de contactos de chicos buscando amigos por carta, cuya foto aparecía junto a la dirección.

—Sabes, es una pena no poder entender esto, algunas cosas suenan interesantes, hm.

—Tengo un diccionario por ahí, pero no es lo que me apetece hacer ahora mismo —dijo, poniéndose el guante que emitió un chasquido cuando lo ajustó a su muñeca—. Ahora prepárate.

— Hmm... Prepárame tú —dijo sin levantar la vista.

—Deidara —protestó Obito—. Veo que eres desobediente. ¿Quieres ganarte un azote?

—Tal vez —respondió con coquetería, y le enseñó lo que estaba viendo, una foto a todo color ocupaba dos páginas con un gran letrero arriba y unos cuantos párrafos de texto abajo—. Quiero que me hagas esto. Lo aceptaré como regalo, hm.

— Stellung des Monats —leyó, posiblemente mal y no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

En la foto aparecían dos chicos practicando dicha postura, uno acostado boca abajo en el edredón rosado y el otro sobre él, penetrándolo desde atrás. Al imaginarse que eran Deidara y él, Obito tuvo que respirar hondo para serenarse del violento calentón que lo sacudió de repente.

—Todos los deseos del cumpleañero son órdenes —dijo.

Le dio un breve beso en los labios mientras le quitaba la revista y la devolvía al cajón. No lo quería distraído, sino con toda su atención puesta en él y lo que iba a hacerle. Deidara no perdió más tiempo en recostarse boca abajo, su trasero levemente alzado. Obito trazó la línea de su columna hasta llegar a sus nalgas, admirando cada milímetro de piel perfecta que sus dedos recorrían, apretándolas bien para sentir lo suaves y firmes que estaban.

Si vestido era irresistible, desnudo era una perfecta obra de arte de la que no podía apartar los ojos. Amasó sus nalgas, dejando en ellas marcas rojas que rompieron la uniformidad cromática. Sonrió satisfecho, mientras se posicionaba tras él, una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos cerrados. Siguió estrujando aquel culito cuya consistencia le recordó a un flan de gelatina rogando por ser devorado hasta que no pudo contenerse más y se inclinó para morderlo.

Deidara parecía complacido, sus caderas se agitaban muy suavemente, y a veces miraba hacia atrás para ver lo que le estaba haciendo. Le encantó ver como se mordía los labios entre jadeos. Obito dio rienda suelta a su deseo y siguió mordiendo ambas nalgas por turnos. La cinta parecía haber llegado al final, pero no iba a interrumpir su labor otra vez para poner más música. El húmedo y sonoro chasquido de sus labios succionando la piel era todo lo que necesitaba.

Echó saliva en sus dedos y la extendió con suavidad por su entrada trasera.

—¡Mmm... Ah... Obito...!

Viendo la respuesta que eso estaba teniendo, agarró otro guante de látex y cubrió el agujero con él antes de bajar a lamerlo. Los gemidos aumentaron en intensidad, los gluteos chocaban contra su cara cada vez que Deidara movía las caderas y Obito estaba feliz como hace mucho no lo estaba. Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad sin dejar de lamer, sus mejillas pegadas a aquella piel tersa. Lo hizo hasta que Deidara se impacientó notándolo en la fuerza que cobró el golpeteo de su culo contra su cara.

Obito entonces se reacomodó un poco más arriba, de forma que su pene pudiese entrar con facilidad en él. Abrió un nuevo condón y se lo puso mientras estiraba el cuerpo sobre la espalda de Deidara, el cual estaba de nuevo mirando hacia atrás. Untó sus dedos enguantados en la vaselina antes de comenzar a introducir el índice en su interior.

Se besaron con pasión mientras su dedo trabajaba, sus cuerpos casi pegados pecho contra espalda. Cuando introdujo el segundo dedo, el beso se volvió más torpe, Deidara lo mordió un par de veces y separó los labios de él para besar su nuca, tras apartar el pelo a un lado. Siguió en sus omoplatos, bajando despacio por su espalda para compensarlo por cualquier molestia que pudiera estar causándole durante la dilatación. Un tercer dedo hizo que Deidara comenzase a contraer las caderas demasiado.

—Ya casi estás listo —dijo entre besos.

Cuando llegó a besar su baja espalda, Obito sacó los dedos y se quitó el guante y apoyó el glande en su agujero trasero. Deidara gimió en anticipación, y él estiró el cuerpo de nuevo para poder robarle otro beso mientras se introducía poco a poco en su cuerpo. Los alientos de ambos se mezclaban en el aire con cada jadeo. Obito comenzó a abrirse paso con pequeñas y suaves estocadas, intentando llegar cada vez un poco más profundo. Lo cual no era una tarea fácil, porque la posición que habían elegido fomentaba la estrechez. Su miembro se sentía aprisionado en aquella cálida cavidad.

—Mmm... amo tu culito... se siente... tan bien... tan... apretado...

—Tu verga también... se siente bien, hmmm... —contestó Deidara casi sin aliento, agarrándose a las sábanas.

Siguió entrando en él despacio, dejando besos en su cuello y hombros sin parar mientras se echaba poco a poco sobre él. Los sonidos que Deidara hacía cada vez que empujaba un poquito más lo llevaban peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo, a pesar de haberse corrido ya una vez.

Obito se dio un respiro cuando por fin consiguió meterse entero. Lo necesitaba. Deidara lucía despeinado, sudoroso y perfecto. Intentó girar el cuello de nuevo para besarlo como pudo a pesar de lo complicado de la posición. Comenzó a moverse despacio para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse. Apoyó ambos codos en la cama, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho de Deidara para fijarlo en un punto mientras lo embestía cada vez más rápido. Sus gemidos le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Oírlo gritar de esa manera lo llevó a alcanzar en poco tiempo una velocidad bestial. Estaba jadeando audiblemente guiado por su ardiente deseo, espalda y pecho friccionando con más y más fuerza.

Se obligó a aminorar su marcha de repente, bajando a un ritmo suave pero profundo. Volvió a apoyar una mano en el colchón mientras la otra bajaba por el pecho de Deidara para agarrar su erección.

—¿Cómo te gusta más, deprisa o despacio? —le dijo al oído.

—Ah... Depri... Ahhhh... Sa...

Obito sonrió, jadeando junto a su oído mientras seguía con ese ritmo lento un rato más. Envolvió su erección entre sus dedos, agitando la muñeca igual de despacio.

—Pero entonces vas a acabar demasiado pronto. Mmm, eso es malo...

Si quiso responderle algo inteligible, Obito no pudo entenderlo. Cuando encontró un ángulo que Deidara parecía disfrutar especialmente, insistió ahí y por fin le dio lo que quería y aumentó la velocidad otra vez. Su voz salía ronca de tanto gemir, pero Obito no volvió a darle tregua. Se irguió, sentándose en sus piernas mientras agarraba sus nalgas para que su cuerpo no se moviera con el violento vaivén.

Ver a Deidara desde las alturas era demasiado, la placentera presión acumulándose en su vientre peligrosamente alta. Esperó hasta que casi se le hacía imposible seguir sin correrse para aminorar la marcha una vez más. Deidara protestó con un gruñido y sus brazos se colapsaron sobre la cama, incapaces ya de soportar su peso. Obito se echó de nuevo sobre él, tomó sus puños agarrados a la sábana entre sus manos y lo embistió con violencia. Sintió que Deidara estaba cerca por la forma en que temblaba y lo alto que gritaba y puso todo su empeño en hacerlo correrse cuanto antes, echándose sobre su cuerpo cuando por fin lo consiguió.

Obito se detuvo para abrazarse a su cuerpo y sentir el orgasmo ajeno en el suyo. Ardía en deseos de acabar él también, pero le había prometido que lo haría acabar dos veces y no podía terminar tan pronto. Deidara quedó tirado en la cama, luchando por respirar, sus fuerzas completamente gastadas. Le permitió un momento para reponerse, tan sólo siendo consciente del tacto y la calidez de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, iba frotando su miembro contra su trasero para mantenerlo erecto.

Tuvieron la idea de besarse ambos a la vez, pero el gesto de ambos tan falto de coordinación sólo logró que sus narices se rozasen. Rieron, besándose una, dos, tres veces antes de que el cuello de Deidara bajase de nuevo, incapaz de mantenerse erguido.

No, a Obito no le iban los líos de una noche. Pero eso se sentía bien. Estaba completamente cómodo con Deidara.

—¿Cansado?

Deidara solo alcanzó a asentir antes de respirar hondo.

—Pues intenta reponerte, porque ahí voy otra vez.

—Mmm... ¿Qué?

—Falta un orgasmo más. Recuérdalo.

Y ahí fue otra vez hacia abajo a devolver su atención al apetitoso culito de Deidara.

—¡Dame un minuto, hm! —protestó.

Tras darle un pequeño beso en su nalga derecha, Obito lo tomó de las caderas para levantar su cuerpo un poco a su conveniencia, sacando un guante desechable más de la bolsa.

—Iré despacio, lo prometo —susurró.

Lamió toda la superficie de sus nalgas, sin olvidar dar pequeños bocados de vez en cuando. Tras pegar el guante contra su perineo, comenzó a pasar su lengua por tan sensible parte del cuerpo. Leyó una vez que es posible masajear externamente la próstata presionando ahí, y quería ver la reacción de Deidara.

Sus caderas temblaron, golpeando la cara de Obito, y de nuevo comenzó a gemir casi sin fuerzas. Insistió en el sitio, contrayendo los músculos de la lengua para ejercer más presión. Subió el guante para prestar atención al dilatado agujero. Movió su lengua en círculos con lentitud. Con la parte superior de su cuerpo pegada al colchón, Deidara parecía al borde del colapso por exceso de placer.

Pero él no pensaba parar hasta que no estuviera duro otra vez.

Bajó de nuevo el guante hasta el perineo, repasando la costura de arriba a abajo, incluyendo la parte trasera de los testículos, a veces bajaba por sus muslos y volvía a subir, el manjar más exquisito no merecía que dejase ni un solo milímetro de piel sin devorar. Con la otra mano, tomó su miembro fláccido y lo masajeó con cuidado, esperando a que cobrase vigor de nuevo, cosa que no tardó demasiado en suceder.

Deidara miró hacia atrás, humedeciéndose los labios e intentando como podía volver a apoyarse en los codos. Se le hizo demasiado adorable. Obito le dio un último beso a aquel lindo trasero que no se cansaba de tener pegado a su cara y apoyó la punta de su dura e impaciente erección entre las nalgas de Deidara.

—¿Listo?

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un gemido de necesidad.

Estando el camino ya despejado, su miembro se introdujo sin problemas. Mantuvo un ritmo muy lento, saliéndose completamente antes de volver a meterse y tomando más velocidad sólo cuando sintió que las caderas de Deidara se movían hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus embestidas. Lo agarró de las nalgas con ambas manos, para ahorrarle el esfuerzo y que se concentrara sólo en el placer. Estaba gimiendo de nuevo, más fuerte que antes y eso a Obito le gustaba. Demasiado.

Una de sus manos fue subiendo por su costado y hasta su pecho para pellizcar su pezón. Obito estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus actos, yendo cada vez más deprisa, más desesperado que nunca por terminar. Una urgente necesidad de lamer su cuello lo hizo echarse hacia delante. Los gemidos de Deidara se hicieron más cortos y un par de notas más agudos mientras él se lo cogía completamente fuera de sí. De lo único que era consciente era de su imperante necesidad de correrse, y de lo suaves que eran sus nalgas al chocarse sonoramente contra sus testículos.

Y justo cuando los gritos de Deidara alcanzaron su punto más agudo, sintió que ya no podía aguantar más, y el placer se desbordó por su cuerpo como una presa rota. Se corrió con una serie de gemidos graves junto al oído de Deidara, quien se resbaló de nuevo sobre el colchón. Obito observó su respiración agonizante desde arriba. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos e irse a dormir, pero se perdería aquella visión que debía atesorar para siempre. Bajó a dejar un reguero de besos en sus hombros y omoplatos, a acariciar su columna de arriba a abajo, hasta sus nalgas antes de salir de él y quitarse el condón para anudarlo.

Después ya no pudo luchar más contra el cansancio y cayó sobre Deidara, su cuerpo demasiado relajado como para seguir moviéndose.

—¿Peso demasiado? —preguntó en cuanto pudo.

—No, hm. Me gusta.

Sonriendo, Obito agarró sus manos entre las suyas y ambos quedaron así por varios minutos, recuperándose.

—¿Tienes algo para limpiarme? —dijo después.

Recordó que con toda seguridad estaba echado encima de su propia corrida. Hizo un esfuerzo para ir al baño y traerle una toalla.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, Deidara se estaba comiendo un bollito de chocolate. Haciéndole una señal para que le dejara llegar a su estómago, lo limpió bien, junto con los charcos y salpicaduras del edredón. Sin pedir permiso, Deidara se metió entre las sábanas y tras dejar todo lo que había sobre la cama en el suelo, Obito se acurrucó a su lado, completamente exhausto, relajado y feliz.

—¿Puedo usar tu ducha en la mañana? —preguntó Deidara.

—Ya es por la mañana —contestó Obito.

Y era cierto, la luz se colaba por entre los huecos de la persiana. Deidara rió sin fuerzas.

—Bueno, pues por la tarde.

—Claro que puedes. Espero que estés teniendo un buen cumpleaños.

Murmurando algo, Deidara se pegó más a él, pasando un brazo por su pecho.

—Kurotsuchi debe estar preguntándose donde estoy, hm. Iba a quedar con ella y Akatsuchi. Si Hidan les dice que lo último que supo de mí es que me fui con un desconocido a su casa, se van a preocupar.

—¿Quieres hacerles una llamada? El teléfono está en el comedor, puedes usarlo.

—Nah. Tal vez luego, hm. Necesito dormir. Y tengo hambre así que tal vez luego me coma todo lo que has traído.

—Es para ti —contestó Obito dándole un beso en la frente.

—Mmm... Eres bueno abrazando —dijo, haciendo a Obito reír por el extraño cumplido—. Tu futuro novio dormirá muy a gusto todas las noches en tus brazos.

Pero esa segunda parte, dejó una extraña sensación en él. Lo hizo ser consciente que la pequeña historia de amor estaba llegando a su fin. Una parte de él, seguía queriendo que Deidara no se fuera aún de su lado.

—¿Puedo invitarte a cenar un día de estos?

Deidara abrió los ojos, mirándolo curioso.

—Puedes invitarme hoy, hm.

—Pero tienes planes.

—Bah... Ellos me ven todos los días.

Obito no sabía si sentirse culpable o halagado, pero no tenía fuerzas para convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Si este es un sueño, no quiero despertar —dijo, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. No estaba listo en absoluto para dejarlo ir. Se había encariñado, demasiado. Él normalmente necesitaba algo más que una cara bella y un culo bonito para sentir algo por alguien. Deidara había aparecido frente a él rompiendo con todo eso.

—No es un sueño. Está pasando. Y también quiero que dure un poco más.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Obito se durmió con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Deidara!**

 **No te podrás quejar con este pedazo de homenaje. :D**

 **xD**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta otra.**


End file.
